gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ludendorff
Ludendorff is a small rural town located in the state of North Yankton, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Ludendorff was established in 1945, and still retains some of its old-style buildings. Ludendorff only has two mission appearances in GTA V. It is first seen in Prologue, where Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, Brad Snider, and an unnamed Getaway Driver rob a bank in 2004 and are chased by North Yankton State Patrol, with Trevor being the only one to escape. The second appearance is in the mission Bury the Hatchet, which is set in 2013. In both of its appearances the exploration of the town is considerably restricted, not allowing the player to follow any paths other than the main road. Before patch 1.08, GTA Online players could freely explore Ludendorff through a glitch, but it has since been patched. After this, players were still able to access North Yankton by using a slight variation of the original glitch, but this was patched once again in 1.10. Events of Grand Theft Auto V In 2004, Michael Townley, Trevor Philips, and Brad Snider rob a bank in Ludendorff. The police swarm the scene and chase the three as they try to escape to their pickup helicopter. The getaway SUV is hit by a train and ruined, and the trio escape on foot to their destination. A sniper hiding around a corner shoots Brad and Michael, killing Brad and immobilizing Michael. Trevor is forced to fend off the approaching police himself, and runs away from some armed pursuing locals. A funeral for Michael is then shown at a snowy cemetery, while Michael watches on from a distance and flicks away his cigarette and leaves. Sometime between 2004 and 2013, Michael and his family, and Trevor both move to Los Santos and Blaine County, respectively. During Bury the Hatchet, after becoming increasingly suspicious of the circumstances surrounding the aftermath of the heist, Trevor returns to Ludendorff in order to exhume Michael's coffin, whilst Michael pursues him. When Trevor arrives at the cemetery, he exhumes the coffin and his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Brad's body inside. Influence Ludendorff may be based on the eastern area of Fargo, the largest city of North Dakota. The name Ludendorff could also be a reference to the city of Bismarck. Law Enforcement North Yankton State Patrol The police seen in Ludendorff in GTA V are State Troopers of North Yankton. The state police drive white Police Roadcruisers with two stripes down the side and "STATE PATROL" written next to the front door, along with the police emblem. They also use Police Ranchers with the same livery. The cars are fitted with snow chains on tires. Officers wear black coats over white shirts with black ties, and light brown pants. Since they aren't scripted in the online glitch version, normal Los Santos Police Department units spawn instead. Known Residents *Bill Petty *Eddie Joyner *Michael Townley/De Santa (formerly) *Trevor Phillips (formerly) *Brad Snider (formerly/deceased) Roads *Cavalry Boulevard Businesses *Ammu-Nation (x3) *Banner Hotel (x2) *Bobcat Security *Burgers *Caipira Airways travel agency *Café *Kitchen Supplies *Klepto's Pawn Store *Liquor Store (x3) *Ludendorff Hardware *Ludendorff Locksmiths *Ludendorff Wood Supplies *Pawn Shop *Pharmacy *Pollock Cinema *CheapShot Coffee Gallery LudendorffSign-GTAVPC.png|Ludendorff welcome sign. LudendorffBeaver-GTAVPC.png|The Mid-West's Biggest Beaver. l1.png|Ludendorff town. l2.png|Ludendorff church and cemetery. IMG_0843.JPG|Ludendorff's Lifeinvader page. Ludendorff-BannerHotel2-GTAV.jpg|One of the Banner Hotels on Cavalry Boulevard. LudendorffOverview.jpg|Aerial view of Ludendorff. LudendorffPopulationSign-GTAVPC.png|Population sign. Rsn ml ludendorff sign 001.png|Texture from the Ludendorff population sign. Trivia *Ludendorff is a German name, and is a reference to the large German-American population in the American Midwest. The town may be named after Erich Friedrich Wilhelm Ludendorff, a German general in World War I who later become infamous for staging the Munich "Beer Hall Putsch" alongside Adolf Hitler in 1923. This is based on Bismarck being named after German chancellor Otto von Bismarck. * There is an easter egg found under the bridge that the gang cross in the getaway SUV. An alien can be found frozen under some transparent ice. The alien looks the same as those killed in the mission Grass Roots and who abduct Michael in Did Somebody Say Yoga?. * Trying to explore Ludendorff during Bury the Hatchet is impossible as the game will fail the mission should the player deviate from the designated path to the church's cemetery. Earlier, there's a glitch that allows the player to explore it by abandoning the Asea where the route changes, and then climbing onto some walls and running along the nearest building at the left (when heading to the cemetery), without abandoning the car to prevent a mission failure.Stated in earlier updates. Still unknown if works as on update '''1.23'.'' ** The method is somewhat long, as the player needs the Asea closer while using another car, as leaving far away or reentering it will fail the mission. ** An exception is when the Asea is pushed too far away of the destination point, allowing the player to explore the place without failing the mission. However, if driving too close to the cemetery, the mission automatically fails.Apparently, the mission fails at less than 1.35 km (measured by the destination point on road). * Ludendorff has its own Lifeinvader page which is only accessible by Trevor. * The Biggest Beaver in the Midwest is located in the town. * In Grand Theft Auto V, there is no radio in the city. * The pause screen map is not accurate and many roads displayed on it do not exist in areas that are not normally accessible, ie: past the town. However, all buildings that are shown on the map are there, as drawn. * It should be noted that although the town's solid areas are very small, accessing the town through the use of Modifications on the PC Version reveal that vehicles will continue to spawn and navigate the streets, probably to avoid crashing the game or causing other glitches. * It is possible to enter the town via a glitch in multiplayer as seen in this video. It got patched in the 1.08 build. * The town is solid only in certain areas and it's completely deserted. The gates to Bobcat Security are not solid so it's possible to get inside the building. * By using this glitch, if the player gets a wanted level, the police force spawning in the area will be the Los Santos Police Department instead of the North Yankton State Patrol. This is because the area where the texture is located is within Los Santos' city limit. * Ludendorff is known to have a stenchful, foul odour during parts of the year due to "sewer malfunctions." When Michael and Trevor are hanging out together, they might mention this and reflect on it, sarcastically claiming they're glad they "didn't die in a place that smelled so bad." References Navigation de:Ludendorff es:Ludendorff fr:Ludendorff pl:Ludendorff ru:Людендорф Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V